


You Are My Sunshine

by Gravytrain101



Category: Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have a child named Clint Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want.

You Are My Sunshine  
Steve is 7 months pregnant with a boy and Tony was making his husband some morning coffee since Steve was having stomach pains. Steve was in the bathroom and his water broke. 

He opened the door and leaned against the doorframe saying, “Tony! Come here!!”

Tony raced to the bathroom and asked, “What honey?”

Steve said, “My water broke.”

Tony said, “Okay. Lets go to the hospital. Now!”

They drove to the hospital and Steve gave birth to their beautiful baby boy, but they thought he wouldn’t make it because he was 2 months early and really tiny. 

Steve asked, “What if he doesn’t make it?”

Tony said, “He will baby. Lets think of a name for our boy.”

Steve said, “I like the name Clinton.”

Tony said, “Okay. That can be his first name and we can call him Clint. Do you like Francis for his middle name then Rogers for his last?”

Steve smiled and said, “Yes. I like that.”

Tony smiled and kissed Steve. A nurse came in and said, “Your son has survived but he can’t leave for 2-3 months. You are welcome to see him from windows but can not touch him until he is fully developed.”

They both sighed in relief and thanked the nurse. Both of them fell asleep and woke up and went to see Clint. They looked through the glass and saw their son sleeping, but they were so scared because he was hooked up to so much machines and he was too tiny. 

Tony smiled and said, “He has your hair.”

Steve said, “He’s got your ears and nose.”

Tony asked, “What about his eyes?”

Steve said, “I don’t know what color they are.”

Tony said, “I bet he has your pretty blue eyes.”

Steve said, “Come on Clint. Open your eyes.”

Tony said, “Come on baby.”

It took a while but Clint finally opened his eyes and yawned then shut them again.

Tony and Steve were in awe. They were both so happy. 

Tony hugged Steve and said, “He has your eyes. He is so wonderful! He is a miracle!”

Steve said, “We will take care of him no matter what happens.”

Tony kissed Steve and looked at their sleeping boy. 

7 Months  
Clint was learning how crawl and that excited Steve and Tony. Steve held Clint and sat on one side of the carpet and Tony on the other waiting for his son to crawl to him. 

Steve set Clint down and said, “Crawl to Daddy Clint.”

Clint looked at them both with his big blue eyes and they could see his little smile under his pacifier. Clint turned to Tony and started to crawl towards him. 

Tony held out his arms saying, “There you go sweetheart! Come to Daddy!!”

Steve said, “Go honey! You can do it!”

Clint crawled right into Tony’s arms. Steve went over and kissed Tony on the lips and Clint on the forehead. Clint wrapped his hand around Steve’s finger as he kissed him and laughed.

Tony laughed and said, “I love his laugh it is so cute.”

Steve smiled and said, “Me too.”

Clint yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

Tony said, “Look who’s getting tired.”

Steve said, “It looks like naptime buddy.”

Tony got up and sat on the couch with Steve next to him. Steve covered Clint up with a little blanket and held onto one of his tiny hands. Tony held Clint and used one hand to stroke his hair. Clint yawned again and Steve kissed him on the cheek and said, “Go to sleep buddy.”

Tony said, “He is so cute!”

Clint’s eyes were dropping and they eventually closed, which meant he was asleep. Steve kissed Clint’s hand as Tony kissed his cheek. 

Steve said, “You know he should start teething soon.”

Tony said, “He will be in so much pain.”

Steve said, “I know but there is nothing we can do.”

Tony frowned and said, “I know I just don’t want our boy to be in pain.”

Steve said, “Me either.”

Clint slept for an hour and woke up crying because he had some teeth coming in. Tony held him to his chest and rubbed his back trying to get him to stop crying as Steve went and grabbed a teething toy. Steve came back and gave Clint the toy and wiped the tears away. Clint took the toy and chewed on it, which eased a little bit of the pain but he still whimpered. 

Steve said, “Shh. Shh. You’re okay Clint. You’re okay. No more crying. Shh.”

Clint sniffled and leaned into Tony’s chest as he ran his fingers through his hair. Tony kissed the top of his head and soon enough Clint was asleep again. 

11 Month  
Tony came home from work and Steve was holding Clint in the hallway. 

Steve said, “Hi honey.”

Tony said, “Hi.”

They kissed and Steve said, “Guess who is trying to walk.”

Tony looked at Clint and took him from Steve’s arms and said, “Oh I missed you so much! Is my big boy trying to walk? Can you show Daddy?”

Clint laughed and hugged Tony’s neck. Tony and Steve went to a nice, soft carpet and had Clint try to walk. Clint stood up but fell back down; he got back up again and took 5 steps. He fell down again and he raised his arms up, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Tony picked him up and said, “Good job Clint! You were walking!”

Steve said, “Great job buddy! Can you show Daddy what else you can do? Who is this?”

Clint said, “Dada.”

Tony said, “Great job! Who is that?”

Clint said, “Dad.”  
Tony kissed Clint on the cheek and said, “I love you so much!”

Clint hugged Tony and said, “Dada.”

Tony said, “Yes pumpkin.”

Clint pointed to the stairs. 

Steve said, “I think he wants to try and crawl up the stairs.”

Tony asked, “You want to crawl up the stairs pumpkin?”

Clint nodded. They walked to the stairs and had Steve at the 8th stair and Tony right net to him in case he fell. Clint began to crawl up the stairs and by the 3rd stair he was hanging on the railing and walking up the stairs. 

Tony said, “Good job pumpkin you’re walking up the stairs!”

Clint walked up the stairs and was almost to Dad. 

Steve held his arms out and said, “Come on sunshine! You can do it just one more step.”

Clint took one last step and was in Steve’s arms.

1 Year  
Steve, Tony, and Clint are going to a pool party with friends and other kids there. Tony doesn’t like going in the water because of bad experiences but Steve doesn’t mind. Everyone at the party knew that they were Iron Man and Captain America. Steve was in the house and Tony was outside talking to some ladies while Clint was talking to some kids by the kids. One kid fell into the 8 feet section but as he was falling he brought Clint in with him. The kids were screaming and ran to their parents to get help because they couldn’t swim. 

Tony shouted, “Steve get out here!!”

Steve and everyone else came running out and Steve asked frantically, “What?”

Tony said, “Clint and another kid is in the pool.”

Steve looked and saw them in the 8 feet section and everyone watched as Steve dived in and swim to the kids. He grabbed the kids and surfaced. Both the kids were clutching Steve and coughing but were both alive. Steve handed one kid to a parent and handed Clint to Tony. 

Steve said, “Lay them down and turn them on their side.”

Both of them did as they were told and both kids coughed up the water that was in their system. Clint sat up and hugged Tony really tight and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Everyone decided to call it quits and went home. 

Steve asked, “Clint are you okay?”

Clint didn’t answer he was just shaking and sniffling. 

Steve asked, “Sunshine are you alright?”

Clint said, “Yes.”

Steve said, “Good. Now lets get you home.”

Tony carried Clint to the car and Steve drove them home. Tony sat with Clint in the backseat as Steve drove. Clint fell asleep against Tony and he draped his jacket over him. As he smoothed Clint’s hair back he noticed he felt a bit warm. 

Tony said, “Honey he has a fever.”

Steve said, “Looks like sunshine is getting sick.”

Tony said, “I’m afraid so.”

Clint woke up when they were halfway home.   
Steve said, “Hey Sunshine.”

Clint yawned and said, “Hi Dad.”

Tony asked, “Hey Pumpkin, do you feel sick?”

Clint nodded. 

Tony asked, “How Pumpkin?”

Clint said, “Tummy hurts.”

Tony asked, “Can you show Daddy where?”

Clint showed Daddy where it hurt and Tony put his hand where Clint had pointed and rubbed his thumb over it. 

Steve asked, “You tired sweetie?”

Clint said, “No.”

Tony and Steve began to sing You Are My Sunshine because that would always make Clint fall asleep. Not to far into the song Clint started to fall asleep against Tony and was asleep a moment later. 

Tony asked, “Do you think that song will work on him when he is older?”

Steve said, “Maybe. When do you want him to start school?”

Tony said, “Oh I forgot we were home schooling him.”

Steve said, “Well all the bad guys know us and if they know we have Clint and if they got to him when we wouldn’t be with him, which would be at school then they could hurt him.”

Tony said, “True. I get all the easy stuff to teach him.”

Steve chuckled as he pulled into their driveway.   
Tony carried Clint into the house and set him in his bed in his room. 

Steve said, “I think his tummy hurts because of all the water he swallowed in the pool. He should be better when he wakes up.”

Tony covered Clint up with a blanket and said, “Good. I don’t like it when he is in pain.”

Steve said, “Me either.”

2 hours later Clint woke up and went to the kitchen. 

Steve picked up Clint and said, “Hello sunshine! Is your tummy feeling better?”

Clint rested against Steve and nodded. Steve rubbed Clint’s back in comforting circles and said, “Good.”

3 Year  
Clint woke up and was going to dress himself with no help from his parents. He put some jeans on, blue shirt, white socks, and black Velcro sneakers. When he was finished he raced out to the kitchen and said, “Dad! Daddy!”

Tony and Steve turned their attention to their son and asked, “What?”

Clint said, “I got dressed all by myself! See!”

Tony picked up Clint, kissed him on the cheek and said, “You’re growing up. Good job. Can I have a high five?”

Clint high fived Tony and Steve asked, “Do you want some chocolate chip pancakes sunshine?”

Clint said, “Yes please! Yes please!”

They laughed and Tony set Clint down in his chair as Steve gave him a plate with pancakes cut up really small. 

Steve asked, “Do you want to go in the pool today squirt?”

Clint said, “Yes.”

Tony said, “We will teach you how to swim. Do you think you can handle that or are you not a big boy?”

Clint said, “I can do it Daddy.”

Tony smiled and smoothed back Clint’s hair. After an hour or two everyone was swim wear in the pool. The water went up Steve’s and Tony’s waist so one of them had to hold Clint, which was no problem at all. Steve held Clint under his arms and had him sit on his knee, so Clint was in the water from the waist down. 

Steve asked, “How does this feel?”

Clint said, “Cool.”

Tony said, “Now we will hold you in the water under your tummy and you will move your arms and legs.”

Steve now switched and had Tony hold Clint. 

Steve said, “Okay buddy now move your legs. There you go just like that now move your arms like I showed you. There you go! See you’re swimming! Great job!”

Clint stopped and hugged Tony and said, “I was swimming!”

Tony said, “I saw pumpkin you did a great job.”

Clint said, “Guess what.”

Steve asked, “What?”

Clint smiled and said, “I love you guys.”

They both kissed Clint either on the cheek or forehead and said, “We love you too.”

5 Year  
Today Tony and Steve are taking Clint to work to meet Phil, Fury, Thor, Bruce, and Natasha. The only problem was that they would have to wake up early and they both know that their boy would be tired. Steve and Tony quietly got ready and went to wake Clint up together. Tony had Clint in his lap and Steve next to him. 

Tony said, “Hey pumpkin. Time to get up.”

Clint didn’t move. 

Tony smiled and kissed Clint’s neck very lightly until he moved. Clint moved in Daddy’s arms but didn’t wake up. 

Steve chuckled and tickled Clint’s feet saying, “Sunshine, open your pretty blue eyes for us.”

Clint gave a little laugh from the tickles he got, but leaned into Tony even more and tried to go back to sleep. 

Tony smoothed back Clint’s hair and said, “Come on sweetie wake up.”

Clint said, “No. Tired Daddy.”

Tony said, “I know pumpkin but do you want to go our work and see our friends.”

Clint said, “Yay.”

Steve said, “Then you have to wake up and get dressed and get some food in your tummy.”

Clint said, “Kay.”

They left Clint to get dressed and gave him a quick breakfast. 

Clint asked, “Hey Daddy?”

Tony said, “Yes pumpkin.”

Clint asked, “Can I go back to sleep because I am still tired?”

Steve said, “Yeah we will wake you up when we get there.”

Clint yawned and said, “Okay.”

Clint was asleep in no time and Steve called the others to let them know they were bringing their son and they were excited to finally meet him. They pulled up to the Avengers Tower and Clint already knew that his parents were superheroes. Tony carried a drowsy Clint into the building, which made the other agents stare appealingly. They made their way to the floor that all the Avengers share and were in the elevator to them. 

Tony bounced Clint a little and said, “Pumpkin wake up a bit more. You are about to see our friends.”

Clint pushed away so he could see Daddy and Dad’s faces, yawned, rubbed his eyes and said, “Okay. Can you put me down?”

Tony said, “Yes.”

Clint held onto Steve and Tony’s hand. They walked out of the elevator and saw Bruce, Phil, Natasha, and Thor standing around. Everyone turned and smiled. 

Steve said, “This is Clint” he crouched down so he was eye level with his son, “That is Bruce, Phil, Natasha, and Thor. They are our friends.”

Clint looked at all of them, smiled, and said, “Hi.”

Thor said, “He is so cute.”

Bruce said, “He looks like a bundle of joy.”

Natasha asked, “Did he just wake up?”

Steve said, “Yeah.”

Phil reached down and said, “Hey Clint. I’m Phil. What do you want to do?”

Clint shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t know Phil.”

They laughed at his response. 

Bruce asked, “Would you like to go and play with some Legos with Thor and me?”

Clint said, “Yes please.”

Bruce smiled and picked up Clint and headed off to the living room. They built some pretty cool things. Thor made a pop tart that was all pink (his favorite kind of pop tart is cherry), Bruce made a building, and Clint made a pistol with moving parts. Everyone else came in a while later to check on them. 

Steve sat down next to Clint and asked, “What did you make sunshine?”

Clint grabbed the pistol he made and said, “I made this Dad.”

They were blown away from what a 5 year old made out of Legos. 

Steve said, “Wow this is remarkable! Great job!”

Clint looked very confused and asked, “Dad what does re-mark-able mean?”

Bruce chuckled and said, “It means awesome.”

Clint said, “Oh thank you Dad.”

Steve kissed Clint’s hair and said, “You’re welcome. It is time for your nap buddy.”

Clint said, “No. I would rather not take a nap right now.”

They discovered Clint has really good manners but they can’t yell at him for using them, so they have to think of something else to say like in this situation. 

Phil asked, “Why don’t we watch a movie squirt?”

Clint beamed and said, “Yeah.”

Thor asked, “What movie?”

Clint said, “Toy Story.”

Phil sat down with Clint while the Avengers went to a battle. Clint fell asleep and stayed asleep until 2 hours after the fight. They watched as Tony picked Clint up from the floor and laid him down on the couch and covered him up with some blankets. 

7 Year  
Steve and Clint were at the store and Steve said, “Clint can you go pick up some bread and meet me at the check out.”

Clint smiled and said, “Yes Daddy” then raced off. 

Steve smiled at his son and went to the check out. Clint was at the bread spot and some older kids were picking on him. 

An older boy said, “You are so weird you have two dads. Isn’t it bugging you that you don’t have a mom?”

Clint didn’t answer. 

Another boy pushed Clint to the ground and shouted, “Answer him!!”

The first boy punched Clint in the nose, which caused Clint to swipe his legs under the boys sending him to the floor. Clint then punched the other boy in the face and he got punched again, which now had all the boys on the floor. Steve came around the corner and saw Clint on the floor in pain. 

He raced to him and helped him stand and asked, “Are you alright?”

Clint sniffled and said, “Yeah.”

Steve said, “Lets get you home.”

Steve helped Clint to the car and put the groceries in. As he was driving home he gave his son a cloth to help with his bloody nose. 

Steve asked, “Did they something to you?”

Clint looked away and said in a quiet voice, “Yes but can I just say it once with you and Daddy.”

Steve was heartbroken and said, “Of course you can.”

They drove home in silence and Tony helped Steve with the bags as Clint went inside and cleaned himself up. 

Tony asked, “What happened to him?”

Steve said, “Some boys beat him up and said mean things to him, but he wants to only say it once so he waited to tell you too.”

Tony said, “Well then lets hurry up.”

Steve said, “Agreed.”

They put the groceries away faster than any other time they had to do it. Clint was in his room and they called him down and sat with him at the table. 

Tony asked, “You ready to tell us pumpkin?”

Clint nodded and they listened closely to what he was saying. 

Clint said, “One boy said that I was weird because I had 2 dads. The other one asked if I felt weird because I didn’t have a mom. When I didn’t answer they pushed me and one punched me in the nose. So, I swiped out his legs from under him and punched the other boy in the face. Then I got punched again and that is when you came.”

Even though it was a little incident it said a lot and Tony and Steve were worried about Clint. Tony and Steve shared a concerned/worried look as Clint looked down at the table. 

Steve said, “Hey champ. Look at us for a minute.” 

Clint slowly looked at his parents. 

Tony said in a soft and gentle voice, “It is perfectly fine to have to dads or even to moms. That just proves that two people love each other very much, and it won’t make you weird if you have to dads or moms. Do you feel weird when you are out in public with two dads and don’t have a mom. Does it bug you?”

Clint said, “No I just don’t like it when other people talk bad about you guys it just makes me mad.”

Steve said, “Well next time just go and get one of us. Alright?”

Clint said, “Alright.”

Tony asked, “How is your nose?”

Clint said, “Good.”

Tony said, “That’s good. Now can we have a smile?”

Clint asked, “Why?”

Steve said, “Because we adore your smile and laugh and we don’t like it when our boy is sad.”

Tony reached over and tickled Clint, which caused him to laugh. They loved it when their little boy smiled or laughed it just brightened up everything around them. 

Tony smiled and said, “There we go.”

Steve said, “We have to go to work and Phil is going to come over and watch you and he might have a sleep over with you. Is that alright sunshine?”

Clint said, “Yes it is fine. I get to see Phil!!”

Steve smiled and said, “He will be here in 10 minutes.”

Phil came and Steve and Tony left. Phil and Clint ate pizza then played a couple of games then watched Toy Story. After the battle was over everyone was exhausted but wanted to here Clint’s voice anyway. They put him on speakerphone and Phil answered, “Yes?”

Steve said, “Hey Phil, can you put Clint on.”

Phil said, “Of course” he got Clint and gave him the phone. 

Clint said, “Hello?”

Steve said, “Hey sunshine.”

Clint said, “Hi Daddy!”

They laughed and said, “Hey squirt.”

Clint noticed that everyone sounded sad and asked, “Why are you guys so sad?”

Bruce said, “We are just tired and we all miss you.”

Clint said, “Well just tell your boss that you are tired so he can let you go home and come see me.”

Natasha laughed and said, “It doesn’t really work that way buddy.”

Clint said, “That’s okay.”

Steve asked, “What have you and Phil been doing?”

Clint said, “Oh! We had pizza, played cards, then watched Toy Story.”

Steve said, “Sounds fun.”

Clint said, “It was but Phil is tired so when you come home be extra quiet because he might be sleeping.”

Tony chuckled and said, “Will do pumpkin. Can you hand the phone back to Phil?”

Clint said, “Yes Daddy. I love you guys and goodnight.”

They said their goodbyes and talked to Phil. 

10 Year  
Clint has recently taken an interest in archery and combat fighting, well any kind of fighting really. His parents are bringing him to SHIELD to train him and find out that their son truly has a gift when he is firing a weapon but mostly with a bow for right now. There is an archery team for SHIELD agents and Clint is going to try out and if he makes it he will be the youngest in history to be on a SHIELD archery team, but the competition would be tough because he is just 10 and everyone else is 30 and up. 

The coach and the teammates were skeptical about Clint. The archery team, Avengers, Phil, and Fury were all there. Clint has to fire 20 arrows as quick as he can and as close to the center as he can. Every time a target would get hit another would take its place. 

The coach said, “Alright kid go when ready.”

Clint took his stand and fired his arrows but the targets wouldn’t change fast enough, so he could get 3 arrows on one target. When he was done he looked at everyone and smiled at their shocked faces.   
Fury said, “Clint you have some serious skill. You bet my agents at something they train for then you come along with only a week of practice and whoop their asses. Great job!!!”

The coach said, “You are on the team!”

Clint smiled and high fived the coach. 

Tony said, “If you like that you should see him fight.”

An agent said, “You mean this kid has even more talent then what we just saw.”

Tony said, “Yes he can take you all down.”

The coach said, “Lets see it then. Have him go up there and fight one of our agents.”

Tony shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal and said, “Alright. Buddy go on up to that mat and get ready to fight.”

Clint nodded and stood on the mat waiting for his partner. Clint and an agent were on the mat with everyone else surrounding. The agent was wondering if he should go easy on Clint and Clint just laughed him off and said ‘fight me like you would with any other agent’. 

The agent tried to punch Clint but Clint was too fast to get a hit. Clint dove in between the agent’s legs, and got up fast enough to hit the guy behind the knees. The agent fell to his knees and Clint kicked him in the back and now the agent was on the floor. Clint got on top of him and pushed on his pressure point and let go and got up right before he would pass out. 

Fury said, “Good job! Agent get up and go train you need it.”

Clint made the team and got trained in everything else with SHIELD’s top agent Aaron Cross. Everyone thought Clint would take Aaron’s place when he got older. 

14 Year  
Steve came in and asked, “Honey did you get a guy to look at our car yet it still won’t start?”

Tony said, “No he is coming on Thursday.”

Steve sighed and said, “Good.”

Clint was at the table and asked, “Dad can you help me with my math homework?”

Steve smiled and said, “Of course buddy. What’s the problem?”

Clint said, “For number 5 it says 5x – 4y = 20, so do you minus 5x to get it into function form?”

Steve said, “Yes.”

As Clint was working on his math Steve noticed that he looked a little flushed. Steve reached over and felt Clint’s forehead. 

Clint asked, “What are you doing Dad?”

Steve said, “You don’t look so good sunshine. Do you feel sick?”

Clint said, “No.”

Steve said, “Tired. Queasy. Hot.”

Clint said, “Yes.”

Steve asked, “Yes to what?”

Clint said, “Everything.”

Steve said, “Alright buddy lets get you checked up then you can get some rest.”

Clint said, “Dad you said I have to have this done by tomorrow.”

Steve said, “It can wait honey. Come on in to the bathroom.”

Clint and Steve went to the bathroom and found Tony putting hair gel in his hair. 

Tony asked, “What’s up guys?”

Steve said as Clint sat down on the edge of the bathtub, “Clint isn’t feeling well.”

Tony looked at Clint who looked like he would fall asleep any minute and asked, “What’s wrong with him?”

Steve rubbed Clint’s back in comforting circles and said, “He is really tired and queasy with a fever.”

Tony frowned and smoothed back Clint’s hair and said, “Poor guy. Here pumpkin open up and put this under your tongue.”

Clint did and they waited to see what his temperature is. When it was done it read 100 degrees. 

Steve said, “Alright son up you go and change into some comfy clothes and go get some rest.”

Clint got up and said, “Okay Dad.”

Steve got a text from Fury saying to suit up. 

Tony said, “Pumpkin we gotta go.”

Clint turned around and hugged both of his parents tight and said, “Be careful. Promise me you will come back.”

Tony said, “Promise.”

Steve said, “I promise.”

They left and as soon as they were gone Clint got on some dirty clothes and began working on the car and fixed things up around the house. Since they lived in the country he could see the road that his house is on and he saw his parent’s car, so he changed into comfy clothes and got into his bed and pretended to sleep but he was exhausted so he was asleep in seconds. Steve and Tony quietly entered and went to Clint’s room. 

Steve closes the blinds as Tony covers Clint up more with the blankets. Tony felt Clint’s forehead and said, “His fever is higher now.”

Steve felt to and said, “Poor bugger.”

Tony and Steve bent down and kissed his forehead and left. Tony went to try and work on the car as Steve grabbed a newspaper. Tony came in and asked, “Did you do something to the car?”

Steve said, “The blue broken one, no why.”

Tony said, “It works.”

Steve asked, “What? How?”

Tony said, “I don’t know.”

Steve said, “I bet Clint did it when we were gone.”

Tony said, “It is great that he did it but bad that he did it while he was sick.”

Steve said, “True but we can’t do anything about it now because it is done with.”

Tony sat down next to Steve and said, “Well lets just take care of our sick son for now then figure out the steps after that.”

Steve smiled and said, “Deal.”

 

18 Year  
Clint has gotten a job at SHIELD as an agent and he also trains other agents. He is a level 9 agent and goes on missions and is part of the Avengers team with his parents. Clint went to his locker in the locker room and noticed he got some letters addressed to him, so he put them in his bag and would read them when he got home. When he got home he sat down on the couch and read all the letters, which turned out to be hate mail. 

One letter read:   
Clint:  
Sure you are good with a bow but other than that what are you good at? You are worthless and a pointless member on you so called ‘team’. Can you save your family, friends, and team members when the point comes or will you chicken out and leave everyone behind. Clint Barton you are the most useless, worthless, low-grade, meaningless, sniper, marksman, and agent. I know tons of people that are more than you can ever be. Stay at your little precious farm and don’t come back. Ever. No one wants you here or standing next to them in battles or even in a line. Stay out of the professional’s way and stick to planting crops because that is what you knows how to do best. 

Clint was shocked of what the letter said and wondered if they were right because everyone has powers or a suit of armor and all he has is a bow and good aim. Is he really a useful member on that team or is he just a waist of space. He went on to the next letter that read: 

Clint Barton-  
All you have is good aim but what will happen when you hurt yourself and affect that. What will be left of you? Can you still fire like you can today? What if you went blind in one eye? You will be pointless to have on a team, in a battle, or even at SHIELD in general. You are nothing without your eyesight. Just a little farm boy is what you will ever be. 

After this letter Clint knew he should stop but he had one more letter left and so he opened it and began reading. 

 

Dear Hawkeye,   
Look everyone knows that your parents are Captain American and Iron Man and they are your real birth parents. Have you ever thought if they wanted someone different than you? What if they never wanted you? What if you were an accident? What if they wanted a girl or a boy with brown eyes instead of blue? You are what they wish they didn’t end up with. Clint Barton is a disappointment, an accident, a cheat, fraud, and a fake. Hawkeye/Clint Barton is the biggest fraud I have ever known. 

Clint was now thinking what will he do if he hurts his eyes or hands. Did his parents really want him? When someone takes away his bow what else is he? He started to cry and didn’t even here his parents pull up into the driveway or walk into the house. Steve and Tony walked in and saw their son crying on the couch and both rushed to him and sat both sides of him. Clint was looking down and crying. 

Steve asked, “What’s wrong sunshine?”

Clint just covered his face with his hands and cried harder. Tony noticed some letters were in Clint’s lap and took them out and read all 3 of them. Steve noticed Tony’s face and read the letters too. They were both dumbfounded of what someone would write and give to someone that is a complete lie.

Tony said, “Pumpkin we need you to understand that these letters are fake. They are filled with lies. Nothing in these are true.”

Steve smoothed Clint’s hair out of the way and said, “Listen buddy if you weren’t on this team we would be a mess. You are the best agent I know. On this team you give his strategies and you watch all ours backs as well as yours. I don’t know anybody that can’t do that. You would be willing to give up your life or to put it on the line to save someone, which could be some stranger or us. I know you as a person that would die for someone you hate or love. You are the most bravest, daring, fearless person I know and I know a lot of people.”

Clint sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

Tony said, “You are more than a person with fantastic aim Clint. You are a person that is impressive with everything you do. You are so nice, kind, handsome, polite, and we would be crazy without you. You have magnificent aim, great skills with every weapon and fighting wise. You are our son that we love so much. You have the most warmhearted smile, a great laugh, you are very understanding, and very big-hearted. We love you with all of our heart.”

Clint looked at Tony with teary eyes then turned to Steve as he started to talk. 

Steve said, “When we found out we could have kids we were so happy. You came 2 ½ months early and we were so scared that you weren’t going to make it. You made it and we are grateful for that. When we first saw you were at a loss for words you so beautiful. We didn’t want another kid because you were everything we have ever wanted and we wanted to have you get all of our attention instead of half. We wanted to show you the world and teach you right from wrong. We are all still teaching each other things from how to fix a car to how to shoot a sniper.”

Clint smiled and asked, “You guys really mean that?”

Tony gently moved Clint’s head so he was looking at him and said, “We meant every word.”

Clint smiled and hugged Tony and buried his face in his neck. Tony held his son close and ran his fingers through Clint’s hair. Clint then went and hugged Steve tightly. Steve hugged back even tighter and asked, “You okay now sunshine?”

Clint sniffled and said, “Yeah.”

Steve pulled away and put one hand on Clint’s side and the other on his shoulder. 

Steve asked, “Do you want to go and sleep with us?”

Clint said, “Okay Dad that just sounded weird.”

Tony said, “Yeah it did. How about do you want to take a nap with us in our big comfy bed?”

Clint smiled and said, “Sure.”

Steve and Tony pulled back the covers and had Clint lay down in the middle and climbed in next to him. Clint was laying on his side facing Steve and had his back to Tony. Tony pulled him until his son’s back was on his chest. Steve covered all of them up with blankets as Tony put a protective arm over Clint’s arm and held his hand and stoked the top of it with his thumb. 

Steve sang You Are My Sunshine in a soft voice and ran his hand soothingly, slowly, and gently over his arm and soothed his son to sleep. 

Tony asked, “Is he asleep?”

Steve nodded and moved closer to the two, so his son and husband were protected in his arms. 

Tony asked, “He is just 18 years old who would do that to him?”

Steve said, “I don’t know sweetheart I don’t know” he kissed Tony. 

20 Year  
The team is battling in New York and Clint is falling off of a building and Tony/Dad swopped down and grabbed him before he would be a pancake. The team came together after the battle and watched Clint walk toward them. An explosion went off behind Clint and pieces were flying toward him and he didn’t take cover. They shouted at him to take cover but he wasn’t listening. Steve ran to his son and pulled him to the ground and covered his son’s head and body from the debris. After it was cleared the team ran to Clint and Steve and Steve sat Clint up and patted his back because he was coughing. 

Steve asked, “Why didn’t you take cover?”

Clint just looked at him in confusion.   
Bruce asked, “Clint are you okay?”

Clint didn’t turn to face him. 

Steve asked, “Clint are you alright?”

Clint said, “I can’t hear you.”

Everyone was now worried and Steve asked, “What? What happened? Why can’t he hear?”

Natasha crouched down in front of Clint and signed to him ‘What happened’

Clint signed ‘I was to close to an explosion’

Natasha said, “He was to close to an explosion. Come on we have to get him checked out to see how bad the damage is.”

Steve nodded and helped his son up and to the plane. They helped Clint to the doctors and left him in the hands of them so they can run some tests on him to see how bad the damage was. Everyone waited patiently for the news. 

A Doctor came out and said, “Agent Barton 80% deaf in both of his ears and he can wear hearing aids for him to hear again.”

Steve asked, “Will he hear just how he did before the incident?”

The Doctor said, “Hard to say. You can see him now.”

They walked into the room and saw Clint sitting on a hospital bed picking at his ears. 

Tony said, “Hey buddy.”

Clint looked up and said, “Hi guys.”

Steve asked, “What’s the matter?”

Clint said, “These stupid hearing aids are bugging me.”

Tony said, “Just keep those in and I will grab a pair and change them so they are not irritating and they are waterproof.”

Clint said, “Okay. Thanks.”

Bruce asked, “Can you hear just the same as before?”

Clint nodded. 

Bruce smiled and said, “Good. I’m glad.”

Clint asked, “When can I leave?”

Natasha said, “We can go right now.”

They left and got Clint back home. He went straight to the range and took out his hearing aids and fired his bow without them. The team watched and he didn’t know they were in there with him. He struggled with the first few arrows but still made a perfect shot. They watched him train for 4 hours and he finally got the hang of shooting without hearing aids. 

Steve walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him his hearing aids. Clint put his bow down and slid the aids in. 

Steve said, “You can now shoot with or without hearing. Now you need some rest.”

Clint said, “Okay Dad.”

They all made their way back up to their floor that they shared and all passed out for a good hour or two. 

 

23 Year  
Clint woke up feeling horrible but he needed to go to the bathroom so he got up and made his way over. When he got there he bent over and threw up and his parents came in and helped him. When he was done Steve gave him a cup of water and Clint moved to the sink to brush his teeth. Tony then put the thermometer in his mouth after he was done with that. 

Steve pulled it out and said, “You have a high fever. Go and lay down on the couch we will be there in a minute.”

Clint nodded and went to the couch but passed out right away. Tony and Steve came to him and Steve laid a wet rag on his forehead, and closed all the blinds. Tony turned the TV on and turned the volume down then covered Clint up with some blankets. They put a glass of water and a bucket for him on the table and left him sleeping. 

An hour later Clint woke up and found his parents sitting in the living room with him. 

Tony asked, “How are you feeling pumpkin?”

Clint said, “Horrible.”

Tony frowned and asked, “Do you feel like you have to throw up again?”

Clint said, “No. I’m just tired.”

Steve gave a small smile and said, “Then go to sleep honey. We will be right here.”

Clint smiled back and let his eyes close. Later he woke up to a man crashing through their window. Tony grabbed Clint and was helping him to another room but the man smacked Clint in the head, which caused him to fall to the ground out cold. Tony and Steve took care of the guy and rushed their son to SHIELD’s hospital. They sat in the waiting room with the rest of the Avengers. 

The Doctor said, “Your son has fallen into a coma. I’m so sorry. He is in room 207.”

He left everyone in shock and with so many questions in their heads. Is Clint going to make it? What are we going to do if he doesn’t make it? How long will he be in a coma? 

They all rushed to Clint’s room and saw him passed out on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a monitor and had a breathing tube in and an IV. 

Natasha said, “I can’t believe he is in a coma.”

Bruce said, “I know. It is all in his hands if he wants to give up or come back.”

Steve said, “He is a fighter. He will not give up.”

Tony said, “We hope not.”

Thor said, “I am going to make sure nothing else happens to Clinton. He will come back to us I just now it.”

They smiled at Thor’s confidence and just hoped that he is right. 

25 Year  
It has been 2 years now and Clint is still in a coma and showing no signs of waking up. 

Everyone was in his room when the Doctor came in. 

The Doctor said, “I’m sorry to say but he is showing no signs of waking up and it is your call to either pull the plug or wait.”

Steve said, “He will wake up. I will not pull the plug on my son knowing that it was me that ended his life. He will wake up I will just prove you wrong.”

The doctor nodded and took out the breathing tube and replaced it with an oxygen mask instead. 

Natasha, Bruce, and Thor left to get some food as Tony and Steve stayed with their son. Each of them held one of Clint’s hands. 

Tony said, “Come on pumpkin wake up or give us a sign.”

Steve said, “Please Champ.”

They both bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Clint opened his eyes and moved both of his hands in his parent’s. His parent’s heads both shot up and they were so happy they were grinning like idiots. 

Steve smiled and smoothed Clint’s hair back and said, “Hey sunshine.”

Tony asked, “How are you feeling?”

Clint said, “Fine.”

Tony smiled and helped Clint take the mask off. The rest of the gang came back and were delighted that their nephew was back. 

Thor said, “See I told you Clinton would be back!!”

Clint asked, “Back? Where did I go?”

Bruce frowned and said, “You were in a coma for 2 years buddy.”

Clint said, “Wow. Okay. Can I tell you guys something?”

Steve said, “Anything champ.”

Clint said, “Guess what.”

Natasha asked, “What?”

Clint smiled and said, “I love you guys.”


End file.
